new_idea_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
What if United Productions of America remains open?/filmography
Theatrical filmography Shorts 1940s * Robin Hoodlum (1948) – Academy Award Nominee * The Magic Fluke (1949) – Academy Award Nominee * The Ragtime Bear (1949) 1950s * Punchy DeLeon (1950) * Spellbound Hound (1950) * The Miner's Daughter (1950) * Giddyap (1950) * Trouble Indemnity (1950) – Academy Award Nominee * The Popcorn Story (1950) * Bungled Bungalow (1950) * Gerald McBoing-Boing (1950) – Academy Award Winner * The Family Circus (1951) * Barefaced Flatfoot (1951) * Georgie and the Dragon (1951) * Fuddy Duddy Buddy (1951) * Wonder Gloves (1951) * Late Registration (1951) * Grizzly Golfer (1951) * Rooty Toot Toot (1951) – Academy Award Nominee * The Oompahs (1952) * Sloppy Jalopy (1952) * The Dog Snatcher (1952) * Willie the Kid (1952) * Pink and Blue Blues (1952) – Academy Award Nominee * Pete Hothead (1952) * Hotsy Footsy (1952) * Madeline (1952) – Academy Award Nominee * Captains Outrageous (1952) * Little Boy with a Big Horn (1953) * The Emperor's New Clothes (1953) * Safety Spin (1953) * Christopher Crumpet (1953) – Academy Award Nominee * Gerald McBoing-Boing's Symphony (1953) * Magoo's Masterpiece (1953) * The Unicorn in the Garden (1953) * Magoo Slept Here (1953) * The Tell-Tale Heart (1953) – Academy Award Nominee * Bringing Up Mother (1954) * Ballet-Oop (1954) * Magoo Goes Skiing (1954) (Submitted and screened at the 26th Academy Awards for an Oscar consideration, but wasn't nominated) * The Man on the Flying Trapeze (1954) * Fudget's Budget (1954) * Kangaroo Courting (1954) * How Now Boing Boing (1954) * Destination Magoo (1954) * Frosty the Snowman (1954) * When Magoo Flew (1954) – Academy Award Winner * Spare the Child (1955) * Four Wheels and No Brake (1955) * Magoo's Check-Up (1955) * Baby Boogie (1955) * Magoo's Express (1955) * Madcap Magoo (1955) * Christopher Crumpet's Playmate (1955) * Stage Door Magoo (1955) * Rise of Duton Lang (1955) * Magoo Makes News (1955) (Submitted and screened at the 28th Academy Awards for an Oscar consideration, but wasn't nominated) * Gerald McBoing! Boing! on Planet Moo (1956) – Academy Award Nominee * Magoo's Canine Mutiny (1956) * Magoo Goes West (1956) * Beary in the Big City (1956) * Calling Dr. Magoo (1956) * The Jaywalker (1956) – Academy Award Nominee * Magoo Beats the Heat (1956) * Magoo's Puddle Jumper (1956) – Academy Award Winner * Trailblazer Magoo (1956) * Magoo's Problem Child (1956) * Meet Mother Magoo (1956) * Magoo Goes Overboard (1957) * Matador Magoo (1957) * Magoo Breaks Par (1957) * Magoo's Glorious Fourth (1957) * Magoo's Masquerade (1957) * Magoo Saves the Bank (1957) * Rockhound Magoo (1957) * Magoo's Moose Hunt (1957) * Magoo's Private War (1957) (Submitted and screened at the 30th Academy Awards for an Oscar consideration, but wasn't nominated) * Trees and Jamaica Daddy (1957) – Academy Award Nominee * Sailing and the Village Band (1958) (Submitted and screened at the 31st Academy Awards for an Oscar consideration, but wasn't nominated) * Magoo's Young Manhood (1958) * Scoutmaster Magoo (1958) * The Explosive Mr. Magoo (1958) * Magoo's Three-Point Landing (1958) (Submitted and screened at the 31st Academy Awards for an Oscar consideration, but wasn't nominated) * Magoo's Cruise (1958) * Love Comes to Magoo (1958) * Spring and Saganaki (1958) * Gumshoe Magoo (1958) * Bwana Magoo (1959) * Picnics Are Fun and Dino's Serenade (1959) (Submitted and screened at the 32nd Academy Awards for an Oscar consideration, but wasn't nominated) * Bric’s Stew (1959) (Not included in the Jolly Frolics DVD due to being lost) * Magoo's Homecoming (1959) * Merry Minstrel Magoo (1959) * Magoo's Lodge Brother (1959) * Terror Faces Magoo (1959) * Beary at the Carnival (1959) * Magoo Meets Boing Boing (The Noise-Making Boy) (1959) (Later released on the TV series Mister Magoo retitled "Magoo Meets McBoing Boing", Submitted and screened at the 32nd Academy Awards for an Oscar consideration, but wasn't nominated) 1960s * Magoo Meets Frankenstein (1960) (Later released on the TV series Mister Magoo) * I Was a Teenage Magoo (1960) (Later released on the TV series Mister Magoo retitled "Teenage Magoo", Submitted and screened at the 33rd Academy Awards for an Oscar consideration, but wasn't nominated) Features Produced * 1001 Arabian Nights (1959) * Gay Purr-ee (1962) * How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * Little People Big Discoveries: The Movie (2001) * The Cat in the Hat (2003) * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * The Cat in the Hat Comes Back (2009) * The Lorax (2012) * The BFG (2016) * McBoingBoingWorld (2017) * The Grinch (2018) * Seussville: Finding Max (2020) * The Cat in the Hat (TBA) * Dr. Seuss' ABC (TBA) * Gerald McBoing-Boing (TBA) Other * No Minor Vices (1948) (animated sequence) * The Red Pony (1949) (special effects) * Dreamboat (1952) (animation) * The Four Poster (1952) (animation) * The Girl Next Door (1953) (animation) * The Vikings (1958) (title sequence) * What's Up, Tiger Lily? (1966) (title sequence) Television filmography Series * The Gerald McBoing-Boing Show (1956–1957) * The Garry Moore Show (1958) (animation) * The Twilight Zone (1959) (main titles) * Mister Magoo (1960–1961) * The Dick Tracy Show (1961–1962) * The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo (1964–1965) * What's New Mr. Magoo? (1977–1979) (licensed and co-produced by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises) * Gerald McBoing-Boing (2005-2007) * The Cat in the Hat Knows A Lot About That! (2010-2018) * Green Eggs And Ham (2019) Specials * Our Mr. Sun (1956) (animation) * Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol (1962) * Uncle Sam Magoo (1970) * Seussian Heroes ''(2015) Direct-To-Video Films * ''Gerald McBoing-Boing: The Search for the King's Crown (2004) Television Series * Little People (1999-2007) Unproduced Category:What if